May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor
by blazikenXlucario
Summary: This is a one-shot of the end of the era of the Mellarks; Katniss and Peeta. The end has come for our heroes.


**This is a dedication to the most beautiful and awe-inspiring book, The Hunger Games. This is a one-shot of the end of the era of the Mellarks; Katniss and Peeta. Enjoy and Review. =^.^=**

I stared at her grave. Her beautiful marked grave with flowers decorating every inch of stone and pictures left by our children. Her grave is in the form of a giant Mockingjay, spreading its wings up high into the heavens, right next to her dear sister who died many years ago.

It has been 6 months since she died quietly in her sleep...at the age of 83. It left my heart shattered and broken when she left, but her spirit fixed some of the cracks inside as I knew she was no longer in any more pain or suffering the shackles of her deep most inner memories. Back when, I was her key to her salvation from her demons inside her mind, but only temporary.

I knelt down and touched the lowest part of her grave, words etched into the concrete beautifully in cursive; _"The Mockingjay has flown from her cage and released all the lost souls of the prey in the Kingdom, now she has spread her wings high and beautifully to make one last stop high in the heavens of God's Kingdom, not before laying eggs to a brighter future."_

Funny. I never even heard of the word, God, from Katniss nor anyone at all. Although we were all of the same Christian faith, who would worship someone who has let us be peasant slaves and killers to the murderous, plaguing Capitol? Now, that Liberty has returned, so has our Faith.

I smoothed my aged hand over the letters that named my wife so dearly, I closed my eyes reminisced on everything we have been through.

The 74th Hunger Games...the unlawful President Snow...the 75th Hunger Games...the Destruction of District 12...The Hijacking...And the battle for Liberty in the Capitol's streets. It hurt...so much.

I placed my temple upon her grave and shed small tears of pain and joy. Oh, how I missed her so much! I never would have thought the last time I would be talking to her was when we laughed and joked of all the people we have met.

We sat together in bed, her reading a book of history before the Capitol was even created, and me reading and looking for new recipes from an old cookbook.

"Peeta..." She said in a voice smooth as silk.

I looked up and saw her somber silver eyes staring right at me. I put my cookbook down on the nightstand and scooted closer to her, taking her hand in mine.

"Yes Katniss?" I asked.

"Remember all the people we met from the 74th Hunger Games to the killing of Snow and Coin?" She asked.

I nodded, gripping tighter onto her hand. She smiled.

"I don't know why, but I remember all the funny and most repetitive times of each one. Gale always called me Catnip. Haymitch was always drunk and stubborn as a mule. Prim always worried but that good for nothing cat." She laughed and smiled happily.

I have never seen Katniss so happy like this before, just out of nowhere.

"And I also remember Cinna and how he spontaneously made _me _beautiful."

"Katniss, I don't know how he could've had a better person to make so beautiful and magnificent." I said sincerely.

She smiled deeper.

"And also remember Effie and her ridiculous style and how she always said-"

"May The Odds Be In Your Favor." We said in unison.

We laughed. We laughed, so hard it made us wary and tired. We lied down, our heads on our pillows and the light turned off.

"Goodnight Peeta, I love you." Katniss said lovingly.

I responded by giving her a goodnight kiss on the lips. I wrapped her around my arms and we soon fell asleep. Only when I woke up, she was cold...and motionless.

I grimaced as I quickly stopped reminiscing.

Suddenly I felt cold and tired, a bright light encasing Katniss's grave. I looked up to see a man wearing white and his hair like that of a sheep's wool. He smiled at me warmly and extended his hand towards me.

I hesitated, wondering who this stranger was and where the light came from.

"Do not be afraid...Katniss is waiting." He said soothingly.

My eyes brightened upon that name, I walked closer to him and extended my hand towards him. Suddenly I was encased by the light. I found myself exactly just like my 17 year old self again, my hands were no longer wrinkly or overrun by aged spots.

The man led me to the shadows of the woods, leaving behind Katniss's grave and the real world. Could this man be the Savior? The Messiah.

I no longer cared, I was greeted by a bright light shining in my face as our ground was covering by clouds. Right before were gates of pure gold and behind were buildings of platinum, gold, silver, and diamond. We entered and he let go, leaving me alone inside the purified kingdom.

I looked around to spot a girl with brown hair in a braid. She turned and looked at me, her face lighted with a smile as she ran towards me, he arms out. I ran towards her too. We collided and hugged liked we never had before.

"Welcome home." She said happily.

**I hoped you liked it. Please review, it helps me out. Thanks!**

**Kairi =^.^=**


End file.
